An abnormal adventure chapter 2
by Gazzapro
Summary: Sonic and friends have landed on Robotnik's space station. But will they stop Phyrois from blowing up?


Last time, Sonic and Tails discovered a giant star by the name of Phrois was going to explode, taking Mobius with it! They find the chaos emeralds are gone and have come to the conclusion that Dr. Robotnik is the reason for Mobius' coming destrution! Knuckles has joined them in an attempt to travel to Phrois and stop the hypernova!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Pass me the last emerald, Sonic," Tails asks while underneath their rocket's engine. Sonic tosses him the fake emerald, and Tails pushes it into place. "There!" he exclaims, coming out from beneath. Sonic sniggers. "What's so funny?" his fox friend asks with a confused expression on his face. Pointing at Tails' face, Sonic rolls round on the floor with laughter. Tails then realises his head is covered in oil. He rubs it off with his glove, and frowns. "It's not that funny, you know." Once Sonic recovers from his uncontrollable laughter, he sees Knuckles sitting on a big rock nearby, looking up at the sky with his arms folded. "Hey, where's your sense of humour, Knux?" asks Sonic. "This is not a time for jokes, Sonic. Mobius and the Floating island are in great danger, remember that," Knuckles replies, without moving an inch of his body. Tails then shouts. "Hey Knuckles, can you help me with lifting the engine into the rocket?" Knuckles stands. "Sure." He jumps and glides over to Tails and the engine, barely missing Sonic's head. "Watch it, Knucklehead!" Sonic shouts, smoothing down his spikes. With no effort at all, Knuckles lifts the engine off the ground, and easily drops it into the engine hatch. Knuckles looks up at the rocket. "It's not very big. It looks only as high as your Tornado is long." "It doesn't need to be," Tails replies, "thanks to all-powerful Chaos energy!" Tails then welds the engine hatch on, and looks at his creation. "A masterpiece!" he shouts. "My best work ever!" "Hey, don't flatter yourself Tails. I could build a Chaos energy powered rocket if I wanted to, but I can't be bothered," says Sonic, leaning against a tree. Knuckles and Tails look at him with incredible sarcasm. Sonic runs over to them. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that rocket moving!"  
  
Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are all inside the rocket, code-named "the Cyclone". Tails is at the controls. "All is ready for take off." He taps a few buttons, and pulls a red lever above him. The engine starts to shake, and the thrusters glow with green Chaos energy. "Ready, you guys?" he asks. The others nod, and Tails slowly presses the lit-up red button in front of him. A storm of smoke gushes from the rocket, and it takes off, nearing the clouds in a matter of seconds. Before they know it, they have left the warm atmosphere of Mobius and have entered the cold void of space. Sonic looks at the star. "How long will it take to get to Phyrois?" he asks. "That's the beauty of it. Only one hour." Tails replies. "Yowza! Chaos energy sure is powerful!" Soon, the star gets bigger and bigger until it totally fills up their view screen, allowing them to see the violent storms of white and blue flame of Phyrois. Tails and Sonic cover their eyes because of the immense brightness, but Knuckles spots a small glint of reflected light right in front of their rocket. "Tails," he asks, "I think there's a huge construction up ahead." Tails is confused for a moment, but then sees it, now filling up a tenth of their view screen. "Oh yeah," he says, "It must belong to Robotnik. Let's land on it."  
  
Five minutes later, their rocket is just a few meters from the construction. It is a gigantic space station, with 3 enormous bubbles in the middle. The docking hatch opens up. Sonic says, "looks like we're invited." The docking was smooth, and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are inside a long, transparent tunnel, letting them view outer space. "Big place Robotnik's got here" Sonic says, "bigger than his Death egg!" "Eight hundred, thousand times bigger, to be precise," Tails replies. Knuckles rushes on ahead through the tunnel. Sonic and Tails then run after him.  
  
"Seems like we're in the first bubble," Sonic says after they get through the door at the end of the tunnel. Tails notices a giant ball of metal in the centre of the bubble, with big doors on the front. He then sees Knuckles is fiddling with a control panel next to them. Flying over to Knuckles, he sees a word pad on the control panel. He lands, and shoves Knuckles to one side. "Let me handle this," he smirks. A riddle is imprinted above the word pad. It reads: "something that gets bigger when you take away from it." Tails runs the riddle through his mind, wondering what the answer could be. Sonic comes over, sees the riddle, and gives up immediately. Knuckles sits on the floor, pondering, scraping at the soft metal floor with his fists. After two whole hours, none of them have figured out the answer to the riddle. Knuckles' scraping has created a small hole on the floor, and then it hits him. "A hole!" he shouts. Tails nearly falls backwards of shock, and Sonic wakes up from a deep sleep. "What was that?" Sonic asks, wiping his eyes. Knuckles replies. "A hole!" Tails then realises. "Of course!" he says, "something that gets bigger the more you take away from it…equals a hole!" Tails then immediately taps in the word "hole" on the control panel quicker than the eye, and the doors shudder. They slowly open, while the gang get ready for what might be behind.  
  
After the doors have finally opened, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walk in, clenching their fists. The doors then close behind them, and everything is suddenly light up. It is a great domed room, with a giant figure standing in the centre. Lots of video screens litter the walls, and pipes line the ceiling. The screens turn on, to show the unmistakable face of Sonic's arch- enemy, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. "Ah, welcome, welcome. It looks like you found the answer to my devilish riddle. It's just too bad you travelled all the way here to my space station for nothing." Hearing the evil doctor's words, Sonic then answers back. "What do you mean, you over-grown walrus?" Robotnik laughs. "Oh, all the names and insults. They never get old, do they?" Robotnik replies. "Answer my question!" "All right, hedgehog. This giant robot you see before you is one of three "Enforcer" robots. They were built to keep you and your friends from reaching the core using the most extreme forms of enforcement. You know what I mean." The screens start to fade. "What are you doing to Phyrois' core?" Sonic shouts, but the screens are blank. "Damn" he says under his breath. Then, the robot moves. Tails runs behind Knuckles, and gulps. It's eyes light up, and it's silver plated body buzzes with electricity. It detects its prey: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. It moves at a blinding speed: and knocks Sonic down to the floor. It turns its head and faces Knuckles and Tails. It holds up its right arm, which carries a laser cannon. Tails makes a frightened noise and runs off, and Knuckles is caught in the immense, pulsating beam of blue-coloured energy. Knuckles drops to the floor, badly burnt and smoking. The robot detects Tails, and runs up behind him. In the corner of his eye, Tails sees the cannon charge up again, aimed at him. In a moment of desperation, Tails takes to the air using his two tails, barely missing the energy blast. Sonic and Knuckles are down for the count, and it's up to him to stop the Enforcer robot. He notices a wad of wires coming out of the back of the robot's head, and decides this must be it's only weak spot. He falls down onto the head, and starts pulling at the wires. The robot tries to grab at Tails, but Tails dodges its colossal hands. It aims its laser cannon at Tails. "Uh-oh…" he says. He jumps down quickly, and the cannon fires its energy beam. The beam hits the head, and it explodes in a flurry of bolts and wires. Tails screams as the body of the robot comes falling down, but he jumps out of the way at the last second. "Phew!" he says. Sonic and Knuckles slowly get to their feet, and look at the fallen Enforcer robot. They don't believe their eyes. Tails beat the robot, whereas they both were out cold. "Nice job, bud," Sonic says, giving Tails a thumbs-up. Knuckles just folds his arms, and looks down at the floor. Tails is running round them, screaming, "I did it! I did it!" and then a circular door at the other end of the room opens up. They pass through, and it closes. They are now faced with another long transparent tunnel, leading to the second bubble. Sonic rushes off down it, signalling to the others to hurry up.  
  
What new challenge awaits the team when they get to the next bubble? One day is over, and two remain. Will they stop Phyrois from blowing up before their time runs out? Continued in chapter 3! 


End file.
